Final Fantasy VII: A Brave New World
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: What if Tifa was also experimented on by Hojo after the Nibelhiem Incident? How would her presence change the story? One thing is certain: it's a Brave New World. Cloti, Zerith, and any other pairings I like.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII: A Brave New World**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I had this idea hit me when I saw the Final Fantasy VII fic titled Nexus… It's not exactly for me, but hey, I give credit where credit is due.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or anything connected to that universe, it belongs to Square Enix… I do own any OC's I add to the mix and (unless someone else has done the same exact thing) this plot.

Summary: What if Tifa was also experimented on by Hojo after the Nibelhiem Incident? How would her presence change the story? One thing is certain: it's a Brave New World.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Zack's mind was in a Haze as he slowly came into the realm of consciousness. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but the last thing he remembered was Sephiroth going berserk and killing the people of Nibelhiem before Cloud Miraculously killed him. He finally managed to open his eyes and saw that he was in a Mako Tank. He looked around to see two other tanks: one containing his friend Cloud, the other containing the girl who had been hired as their guide... Tifa if his memory served him right. After determining they were in the basement of the Shinra Mansion, Zack started banging against the Mako Tank in an attempt to break free... An attempt that eventually succeeded. Free of his prison, he got to work on freeing his companions. "Ladies First," he mumbled to himself as he got the girl out of the Mako Tank.

"Where... Am I," she asked weakly.

"The Basement of the Shinra Mansion," he explained, "can you open your eyes?" Tifa furrowed her brow has she struggled to open her eyes, eventually revealing the Blue Glow of Mako Enhancement. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he asked, "but your eyes are supposed to be brown, right?"

"What do you mean supposed to be," she asked.

Zack sighed, "Well..." He then noticed a piece of a broken Mirror and picked it up, giving her a view of her new eye color. "You seem to have undergone Mako Enhancements like those who become a part of SOLDIER."

Tifa's trembling hand reached up and took the mirror shard, "What's going on? What's been done to me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Zack sighed.

Zack then walked over to the other tank and got Cloud out, putting Tifa in a state of shock and confusion. "Cloud," she mumbled, "How did he get here?"

"He was here the entire time," answered Zack, "He was the Infantryman."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he was ashamed."

Tifa crawled over to her childhood friend and shook him, but didn't get any response. "What's wrong with him," she asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Mako Poisoning," answered Zack, "I'll see about getting us some new clothes so we can get out of these Mako Drenched ones."

As Zack walked off, Tifa wrapped her hand around Clouds, "You came for me... Even though you knew the odds were against you." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "Thank you Cloud."

XxX

Zack came back fifteen minutes later with two SOLDIER FIrst Class Uniforms for him and Cloud, and a Black Leather Outfit with a white undershirt and denim short shorts for Tifa. **(AN: it's Tifa's Advent Children Outfit)** "I got the undershirt and short shorts since I didn't know your measurements," Zack said with a light blush on his face, "I'll uh... take Cloud to the other end of the Lab and dress him after I do myself."

"Thank you," mumbled Tifa as she stood up and watched Zack take Cloud to the other room. Once he was out of sight, she began to undress herself. She stopped briefly to examine the Scar running diagonally between her breasts... It had the faded look of an old scar. ' _How long have we been down here,_ ' she thought to herself. She then continued to undress and redressed herself, and made a note to thank Zack for finding the leather part of her outfit. She walked to the other end of the Lab where she saw Zack strapping the Pauldrins onto Clouds shoulders. "There we go buddy," Zack said kindly, "good as new."

"How long do you suppose we were down here," she asked.

Zack paused before he noticed a Computer Terminal and decided to access it. "Subjects Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Zack Fair were each found at the Mako Reactor after the incident… after four years of constant experimentation, all three have been deemed failure's and are of no use to the Reunion Theory." Zack was doing everything in his power not to freak out: four years of his life had been taken from him… And what about Aerith? Was she ok? Did she wait for him? Or did she move on? Rather than dwell on these thoughts, Zack decided to focus on the here and now.

"What's the Reunion Theory," questioned Tifa.

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me."

XxX

Zack and Tifa both carried Cloud up to the Mansion's Main floor where Zack carefully placed the blond on one of the beds. "You keep an eye on him," he told her, "I'm gonna go scout ahead."

Tifa had no argument against taking a break since her body was already screaming for her to do so. "I don't know if you can hear me Cloud," she spoke, "But I'd like to think you can... I guess I'm hoping that by talking to you I might somehow bring you back... Probably wishful thinking on my part." A lone tear began to trail from her left eye down her cheek, "I must look so pathetic right now."

"I'd never think that," stated a cracked voice.

Tifa looked up to see Cloud looking at her with Mako Blue Eyes and a weak smile on his face. "CLOUD," she cried as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so happy you're awake."

Zack walked back in with three cans of Dumb Apples, "There are plenty more where these came from, but I figured we could..." he looked up to see Cloud had woken up, "CLOUD, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Zack embraced his friend fiercely and started giving him a noogie, "Welcome back to the world of the living man!"

"It's good to be back," the spikey blond replied with a smile.

The three sat down and opened their canned Dumb Apples, giving their bodies much needed nourishment. "We should probably crash here for the night," spoke Zack, "I've barely done anything and I'm already beat."

"You think we'll be in better shape after we've had a proper night's sleep," asked Tifa.

Zack grinned and said, "Undoubtedly."

"Not that I have anything against that plan," added Cloud, "but there's only two beds and three of us."

"You and I can share a bed Cloud," Tifa said with a shy smile on her face.

Zack grinned, "Then it's settled." He then set the Buster Sword into the corner next to his bed and laid down, "Night!"

Cloud was extremely embarrassed by the situation: here he was sharing a bed with the prettiest girl in Nibelhiem. "It's alright if you feel a little embarrassed," Tifa mumbled as she rested her head on Clouds chest, "Truth be told, I feel a little embarrassed too."

XxX

Zack was up early the next morning, long before Cloud and Tifa, so he decided to scavenge for more supplies. Eventually he came across a Sword that would be standard issue for a SOLDIER Operative, and a set of Leather Gloves in one of the random dresser drawers. He walked back in to see Cloud looking down at Tifa's still sleeping form with a smile on his face. "Tifa was the prettiest girl in town when we were kids," he said out loud, "I don't think there wasn't a boy our age that didn't have a crush on her."

"How about now," asked the SOLDIER 1st Class, "Would you say you still have a crush on her?"

"After everything that's happened, I don't think the term crush applies anymore," the blond answered.

"Then how would you describe your feelings for me," Tifa asked him.

Cloud looked into her Sky Blue Eyes and said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Tifa smiled as she looked up at him and said, "The feeling's mutual." She then kissed the blond on the lips.

"Uh, I scavenged the Mansion for some Weapons and I found these," Zack presented the Sword and the Gloves.

"I'll take the gloves," stated Tifa, "I'm a Martial Artist anyways."

"I guess that leaves me with the sword," replied Cloud.

XxX

Zack, Cloud, and Tifa walked out of the Shinra mansion to see Nibelhiem as if it had never been destroyed by Sephiroth. "How can this be," questioned Tifa, "We can't have all imagined it."

"It's a cover up," replied Zack.

Cloud sighed, "Somehow I'm not surprised that Shinra decided to cover up what happened here."

"We should get moving," spoke Tifa.

"We should head towards Gongaga," suggested Zack, "It's my hometown so we'd at least be in familiar territory."

"It's better than nothing," grunted Cloud.

And with that, the three headed into the wilderness south of Nibelhiem towards Gongaga.

 **DONE!**

For those of you who are new to my writing style, this is the part where I explain some of what I believe to be my more questionable decisions.

Q: why did you have Cloud wake up so early on?

A: To be honest, I tried not to wake him up, but my Feels got the better of me.

That's all for today folks, I already have the next chapter half done, so it should be ready soon. Remember to leave a review telling my how you felt about this story: What you Liked, what you disliked, what you'd like to see happen, stuff like that… And so you know, I probably won't do what you the readers suggest, but I will at least take it into consideration.

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII: A Brave New World**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! It seems I've managed to do an update exactly one week after my first post… but don't get used to it, I write as I am inspired to do so.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: What if Tifa was also experimented on by Hojo after the Nibelhiem Incident? How would her presence change the Story? One thing is certain: It's a Brave New World.

 **CHAPTER 2**

It was no surprise when our Heroes found a series of Sentry Bots patroling the area around Nibelhiem: Shinra would undoubtedly want to keep a tight lid on things here, and protection is the perfect ruse. Fortunately they had found a Sniper Rifle and Cloud's time spent in the infantry had made him a skilled Marksman. The blond managed to disable each drone with a single well placed shot to the Central Processor Unit. Once they reached a secure location, Zack and Cloud began sparring to help the blond work on his swordsmanship. He was sloppy compared to Zack, but that was to be expected. Tifa huffed in annoyance after watching them spar for fifteen minutes, "Too bad I don't have a sparring partner."

"Take five Cloud," ordered Zack as he planted the Buster Sword in the ground, "I can spar with you if you'd like."

"You practice Martial Arts," inquired Tifa.

"My Mentor, Angeal Hewley, was the previous owner of the Buster Sword, but he almost never used it," explained Zack, "He preferred to rely on his hand to hand skills... It's something I practice to honor him."

"So that's why you're so hesitant to use it," muttered Cloud.

Zack deepened his voice and said, "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust, and that's a real waste."

"Is that something Angeal told you," asked Tifa.

Zack nodded, "Yeah."

"Whenever I saw you address the 3rd Classes you would say to embrace your dreams and whatever happens to protect your SOLDIER Honor... Is that something Angeal told you as well," asked Cloud.

"Angeal was big on having Honor," replied Zack, "Always telling me to embrace my dreams... I miss the guy."

"He sounds like a wonderful person," Tifa replied with a smile as she got into her ready stance.

Zack did the same, "He was." He then dashed forward so fast Tifa almost failed to see him move. Instincts kicked in and she miraculously blocked the attack combo, moviong faster than she thought possible. She then countered witha quick chain of blows followed by a somersault kick to the chest. "Not bad Tifa," the 1st Class praised, "It seems you're adjusting to your new abilities quite well."

"Thank you," she replied.

"When the company said that we were to locate three escaped research samples, I wasn't expecting to see this," stated a voice Zack knew quite well.

Tifa and Cloud were more the ready to fight, but Zack got up with a note of hesitation in his movements, "Been a long time, Cissnei."

"You know what I'm here to do," the red head stated factually.

"What is with Shinra Scientists experimenting on people," asked Zack, "You'd think they'd at least ask for consent."

Cissnei paused at that, "You were experimented on by the company?"

"What tipped you off Sherlock," Tifa asked sarcastically.

Zack sighed, "You'll have to forgive Tifa… She's a little upset about being experimented on."

"Do you know what it was about," asked the Turk.

Cloud shook his head, "All we know is that it was called the Reunion Theory."

Cissnei stood there for a time before saying, "I'll look into it, see if I can dig anything up." She then pulled out her phone and made a call, "Tseng, I've lost the targets."

"Thanks Cis," replied Zack.

"Don't thank me yet," Cissnie said with a smirk as she closed her phone, "Save that for after I give you your present."

"Is it one of our birthdays," Zack asked playfully.

Cissnei smiled as she beckoned them to follow her, "More like an accumulation of the past 4 birthdays."

"Are we really following her," asked Tifa.

"Something like Logic won't stop Zack," explained Cloud as he got up, "I'm going along to provide back up if it proves necessary."

Seeing no better option Tifa did the same, and she was not disappointed with the decision. Cissnei was giving them a Motorcycle with a Sidecar. "So who's driving," asked Zack.

XxX

Cloud ended up in control of the Motorcylce with Tifa riding bitch and Zack in the Sidecar. They got to the bridge that would get them across the River that separated them from Cosmo Canyon when they were attacked. "STOP THE BIKE," shouted Zack.

They got soon found themselves surrounded by Genesis Copies. "Careful," ordered Zack as he drew the Buster Sword, "They may be copies, but they're still dangerous."

Tifa dashed forward and dealt with three Genesis Copies in quick succession. Cloud took out his Sword and hacked his way through five Genesis copies. Zack dealt with six of the remaining eight with ease. The last two just stood there saying one thing over and over, "S Cells, S Cells."

Suddenly, they found themselves pinned down. "When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky, Wings of Light and Dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," spoke Genesis glided down.

"What the hell do you want Genesis," snarled Zack.

"You three were a part of Hojo's experiments," he explained, "and carry a modified version of Jenova's Cells in you." Three of the six Genesis Copies restraining them then cut off a lock of hair and ate it.

"You... are twisted," growled Cloud.

Genesis didn't seem to care as he said, "The monsters have been harvested and can be discarded."

"You're the monster," countered Tifa.

"Legend shall speak of Sacrifice at Worlds End," spoke Genesis as he turned and walked away, "The wind sails over the water's surface… Quietly, but surely." He then took off.

The three Genesis Copies suddenly made a gurgling sound as they mutated into monsters. "Get ready," ordered Zack as he drew the Buster Sword. Cloud nodded as he drew his sword, and Tifa settled into her fighting stance. The beasts roared as they charged forward, and the three charged as well. They proved to be significantly tougher than the Genesis Copies, but out of the three, Tifa was stuggling. Her fighting style made it difficult to do any damage to her enemies due to their Razor Sharp Claws. Zack noticed this and tossed her a mastered Fire Materia saying, "That ought to even the odds."

Tifa caught the sphere and began channeling its power. "Burn," she said coldly as she cast Firaga, doing significant damage. While this did not kill it, it did cripple the beast making it easier for her to attack it. She then Roundhouse Kicked it across the face, snapping its neck.

Cloud had been better off than Tifa since he has a sword, but it's still a difficult fight for him. He suddenly dashed forward and performed his Cross-Slash Limit Break, killing the monster.

Zack used the Buster Sword's greatest strength to his advantage to crush his adversary's defenses. Four swings of his blade had effectively disabled the monster, so he impaled it through the chest, showing the wretched creature mercy.

As the abominations began to dissolve because of the Mako Energy in their bodies, Zack looked out over the river. "Angeal... I'm not sure what I should do," he mumbled to himself.

"Zack," called Cloud, "We should get moving."

The apprentice of Angeal Hewley nodded as he jumped into the Sidecar, "Right, let's get a move on."

XxxX

After riding all through the night, they finally arrived at the outskirts of Gongaga. "This is my hometown," Zack said with excitement, "THIS IS GONGAGA!"

"Keep it down," Tifa admonished, "do you want us to get caught!?"

Zack scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry about that, I'm just really excited to be home is all."

"I don't blame you for being excited," Tifa sighed.

Cloud could see the sense of longing in his friends eyes, "You want to see your folks, don't you."

"I know I shouldn't go," answered Zack, "But I at least want to see if they're alright."

"Then we'll be sneaky," replied Tifa.

They stashed the bike near the ruined Mako Reactor and started walking towards the village. They encountered a few monsters, but nothing they couldn't handle. Once they reached the villlage Zack paused to think about his next move. "Behind you," called a familiar voice, "You're so predictable."

Zack sighed, "Can you blame me?"

"No," replied Cissnei, "But I did hope you weren't dumb enough to try... I'll give you a ten minute head start before I report back to Tseng."

"Thanks... How's my mother doing," he asked.

"She's worried," replied Cissnei, "Says she afraid that with everything going on, it'll make it hard for you to get a wife."

"Could you keep an eye on my folks," the Gongogan asked.

Cissnei smiled, "I don't see why not."

"The probably ask you to join the family," he joked.

Cissnei giggled, "They already have."

Tifa and Cloud were practically rolling on the ground with laughter. "S-stop laughing," Zack ordered.

Tifa giggled, "Sorry, but God knows we need some comic relief."

"There have also been sightings of another target in the area," added Cissnei.

Zack quirked his brow, "Is that so."

Cissnei nodded, "According to what I've gathered it's Angeal."

"I see."

"I tell you that your mentor, someone who you were forced to kill yourself, may be alive and that's all you have to say?"

Zack sighed, "To be honest, I think Angeal had a hand in our escape."

"I see."

"So what about your folks," asked Zack.

Cissnei became introverted and said, "I was raised by the Company because I'm an Orphan, so I never knew my parents... Hell, Cissnei isn't even my real name."

"Then what is your real name," he asked.

Cissnei gave him a teasing smile, "Sorry Zack, maybe some other time."

The Red Head began to walk away before pausing, "Oh by the way, the Company dispatched two SOLDIER 2nd Class Operatives to hunt Angeal... Their names are Kunsel and Luxiere." She turned around and asked, "Do those names mean anything to you?"

"Kunsel is an old friend who would probably leave the company if I asked him too," replied Zack, "Luxiere once said He'd follow me to the end, but I get the feeling he'd turn me in for a promotion and try to use his authority to protect me... not that he could."

"I see," she replied with a nod, "Take care Zack."

Once she was gone, Zack noticed a white wing poking out from behind the corner that led to the pathway to the hilltop. "Angeal?" He then saw 'Angeal' take off. "Come one guys," he all but yelled.

Tifa groaned, "I swear he's got the mentality of a lost puppy."

"Angeal actually used to call him Zack the Puppy," added Cloud, "At least, that's what he told me."

8XxX

They reached the top of the Hill where 'Angeal' stood. He looked over the Village of Gongaga before taking off again, not giving Zack a chance to talk.

Suddenly two Genesis Copies appeared, again saying the same thing over and over, "S Cells, S Cells."

"We don't have any S Cells," snarled Zack as the three took their fighting stances.

"Their Cells are completely useless," declared a voice Zack was familiar with. Zack turned around to see Hollander and Genesis descending from the sky. "You... are a former member of SOLDIER," stated Hollander, "Your cellular structure has already mutated."

"Hollander," Zack said in surprise, "You did it... to yourself?"

"Yes," he replied, "After nearly being killed by Genesis... It was really all I could do to survive... I merely borrowed some cells from Genesis."

"You know, you're... degrading," pointed out Zack.

Hollander nodded, "Indeed, but there is still some hope... Your friends were not members of SOLDIER, so it is possible that there are still pure S Cells in their bodies."

Zack tensed as Genesis walked up to Hollander. "The Gift of the Goddess," he explained, "A pure S Cell sample will stop the Degradation Process."

"Pure," asked Zack.

Hollander smirked, "It is possible… That those two carry within their bodies... the last pure S Cells in the world."

They prepared to engage their enemies in battle but Genesis held up his hand. "Do you know the last verse in Act IV that leads into the final act," he asked.

"Of course not," snapped Zack.

"Legend shall speak of Sacrifice at Worlds End," quoted Genesis, "The wind sails over the water's surface... Quietly, but surely."

"Enough about Sacrifices and Endings," barked Zack, "I don't want to hear it!"

"You don't understand the beauty of these words," noted Genesis, "How tragic... I'm not surprised though; even I didn't understand all of it." He walked about casually as he said, "The greatest mystery behind the Gift of the Goddess... 'The water's surface.' and the Answer I have arrived at, is the Lifestream."

"What," asked Tifa.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me."

"There are various theories regarding the missing Final Act," explained Genesis, "However, only my theory is correct, and I will prove it to you!"

"No, that won't be necessary," replied Zack.

He then charged the former 1st Class, but Genesis took to the skies, and flew off. "You will understand," the Crimson SOLDIER said before disappearing.

And with that, Hollander and the Two Genesis Copies went on the offensive. "Tifa, you take the one with the Gunblade," ordered Zack, "His attacks are slower, making them easier to dodge... Cloud, you get the one with the Scythe."

"And that leaves the Professor for you," the spikey blond noted.

Tifa smirked as she asked, "I take it this is personal?"

Zack nodded as a third Scythe wielding Genesis Copy arrived and lunged at Tifa, only to be intercepted by 'Angeal.' "I guess that evens the odds a bit," Zack said with a grin.

"Tsk, such a nuisance," grumbled Hollander.

Tifa danced around her opponent as he attempted to hit her with his blade, but the woman was too agile... She'd even managed to dodge the bullets fired at her before she unleashed her Beat Rush/Somersault Combo, pushing the Copy of the edge of the Cliff where he fell to his death.

Cloud had managed to end his battle quickly by taking advantage of the Scythe's distinct lack of defensive capabilities and impaled his adversary through the chest before jumping up, performing his Climhazzard Limit Break for the first time.

'Angeal' seemed to struggle with his opponent, which was strange since the Man had been highly proficient in unarmed combat last time Zack checked. Despite this, he still managed to pull off a win.

Zack smirked at Hollander who reached into his satchel and pulled out a freaking missile. "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK," shrieked Tifa.

There was no time to try and make sense of it as Hollander threw the missile at them.

XxX

Kunsel and Luxiere had been assigned a mission that was particularly strange: find former SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley and capture him if possible. They were quite surprised when they saw an explosion on the nearby hilltop. "Don't suppose that's where we'll find the target," joked Luxiere.

"We should at least investigate," stated Kunsel, "And if it is Angeal we should use Extreme Caution... the Man was Zack's Mentor and the previous owner of the Buster Sword."

Luxiere paused at that, "You're gonna fill me in on the details later, right?"

"Of course," replied Kunsel.

XxX

As the dust cleared Zack looked around to see that 'Angeal' had grabbed his friends and pulled them out of harm's way. He then planted the Buster Sword in the ground and dashed forward as he performed his strongest Limit Break: Rush Assault. He ended up breaking Hollander's neck with the last blow. "I can't fight like a 1st," grumbled 'Angeal' as he sat down.

Kunsel and Luxiere rushed in with Swords drawn only to receive the shock of a lifetime: Zack was alive, and right in front of them.

"Zack," asked Kunsel, "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh," he replied with a smile, "and Angeal's alive too."

'Angeal' chuckled and said, "It's Lazard."

"As in Director Lazard," asked Luxiere.

"So you're an Angeal Copy now," pointed out Zack.

Lazard nodded, "I guess it's the price I paid for helping Hollander escape."

"You helped Hollander escape," the three SOLDIER operatives asked in unison.

"At the time it was necessary for my revenge," he explained, "But that desire is all but gone now... And in its place is a desire to protect you, Zack... No... It's more than that... I want... to save the world."

"That's Angeal's influence on you DIrector," explained Zack.

"You're all wanted by Shinra," stated Luxiere, "But if you let us turn you in we would get promoted to 1st, and we could use our influence to protect you."

A cruel laugh escaped Lazard's lips, "You wouldn't be able to do anything... They were experimented on by Hojo, and the President lets that man get away with far too much."

"What do you mean," asked Luxiere.

Kunsel sighed, "The Company has a lot of Dark Secrets... and I wouldn't be surprised if Hojo had a hand in all of them."

"So what now," asked Tifa as she stood up and stretched a bit.

"DAMN! LOOK AT THEM TITTIES," shouted Lux.

Tifa's expression immediately darkened as she seemed to teleport in front of Luxiere and buried her fist into his Solarplex, knocking the wind out of him. "Fucking pig," she spat.

"We're all thinking it," Lazard said weakly, "But apparently he's the only one dumb enough to say it."

Tifa huffed indignantly and crossed her arms, "I'll just repeat my last question: What now?"

Zack went and picked up the Banora White and examined it before it hit him. "Of course," he said with excitement, "I should have figured it out sooner!"

"What," asked Kunsel.

Zack turned around with a grin and said, "Genesis is hiding at Banora."

"That place is little more than a crater in the ground," wheezed Luxiere, "There's nothing there."

"Which is exactly why he's hiding there," Zack said with a broad grin, "Nobody would think to look there... Plus it's the only place where you can find Dumb Apples."

"So you want to go there and finish things," asked Lazard, "Is that it?"

"Angeal would have wanted me to at least try to save him Mr. Director," replied Zack.

Lazard chuckled, "Director... so, what is your Dream Zack."

"To become a Hero!"

"Unattainable Dreams are the best kind," he replied.

"Hey if we pull this off we'll all be heroes," stated Zack, "Or at least we'll feel like Heroes."

"Why the hell not," replied Lazard.

Cloud and Tifa nodded in affirmation, and Kunsel stepped forward, "You can count me in."

"Y-you can't be serious," asked Luxiere, "Going against the company is insane!"

Zack grinned and said, "Honor can be quite the burden at times."

"This is crazy," groaned Luziere, "But I want to have fought alongside you at least once, Zack."

"Then it's settled," Zack declared with a fist pump, "we're heading for Banora."

 **DONE!**

Q: Why dispatch Kunsel and Luxeire to hunt 'Angeal'

A: It gave me an excuse to have them run into Zack and company.

Well, that's the only questionable decision I could think of, so remember to write a review!

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy VII: A Brave New World**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've managed to burn right through another chapter, so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, that belongs to Square Enix.

Summary: What if Tifa was also experimented on by Hojo after the Nibelhiem Incident? How would her presence change the story? One thing is certain: it's a Brave New World.

 **CHAPTER 3**

It took them three days, but they finally arrived at the ruins of Banora. It was pulsing with the energy of the Lifestream... The Planet was trying to heal the injury caused by the destruction of the town. Cloud parked the Bike allowing Zack to climb out of the Sidecar, Kunsel and Luxiere parked the Military Truck they'd been given for their assignment and hopped out, and Lazard landed beside the bike. They looked over the former town, and if not for the gravity of the situation one might have called the sight a beautiful one. Luxiere stepped forward, but Zack held up his hand. "No," ordered the former 1st Class, "I have to do this alone, Lux."

"B-but," he questioned before receiving a harsh glare from the man he idolizes, "Yes Sir."

"Shinra scouts aren't too far behind us," stated Zack, "Prove your Honor to me by keeping them from contacting the Main Army."

Luxiere gave Zack the SOLDIER Salute, "Sir, Yes Sir!"

 **(AN: Since we already know how the fight between Zack and Genesis turns out, I'd like to focus on the events that occurred on the surface while Zack was fighting Genesis.)**

And with that, Zack went down into the Banora Caverns to settle things with Genesis. There was an Awkward Silence between them: Luxiere and Kunsel were still technically with Shinra, and Tifa didn't trust them one bit. "I still don't see why you won't let us turn you in," grumbled Lux, "I'm certain Kunsel and I would be promoted to 1st if you did, and I just know we could use the Authority to protect you!"

"I know I've said Unattainable Dreams are the best kind," Lazard sighed, "But what you're suggesting is not only insane, it's beyond your comprehension."

"And how would you know," snapped Luxiere.

Lazard chuckled bitterly, "You forget that I was once one of the Shinra Executives... I know more about the companies Dark Secrets than I care to admit."

"But Director Lazard-"

"Enough Luxiere," snapped Kunsel, "Your intentions may be good, but the road to perdition is paved with good intentions... You've got to tread carefully; otherwise you'll cause something you never intended."

Luxiere stood there and thought about Kunsel's words, "Alright, I'll do it your way."

The moment he said that, a group of 50 Infantrymen led by three SOLDIER 1st Classes showed up... whoever these 1st were really didn't matter since they weren't veterans of the war in Wutai like Kunsel and Luxiere were. In truth, the two were only 2nd in title... Their skill level had long since passed the required level to make 1st, it's just that President Shinra, Hieddegger, and Scarlet don't trust the two because of their connection to Zack. "So they sent in a group of 1sts," ground out Kunsel as he drew his sword.

"Well we have two 2nds and a couple of SOLDIER Enhanced fighters, so we should be alright," stated Luxiere as he drew his blade.

Cloud brought out his sword too, "I guess we're the ones taking the SOLDIER Operatives." Tifa and Lazard put up their dukes as they prepared to fight the Infantrymen.

The three 1sts charged their given adversaries, and the two Fist fighters charged the Infantrymen. Kunsel and Luxiere found they easily outclassed their opponents... Even Cloud wasn't struggling all that much. "You remember when a single 1st was all it took to clear out an entire fortress Kunsel," Luxiere asked his fellow 2nd.

"Yeah," replied Kunsel, "I guess they don't make 'em like they used to."

This enraged the three 1sts who then charged their opponents with reckless abandon, only to be impaled on their enemies' swords. "All too easy," stated Lux. They then turned their attention to the infantrymen where they saw a winged wolf had joined the battle.

The three leapt into the fray, giving Tifa, Lazard, and the Hound a hand in disposing of the Infantrymen. It was over after another 30 seconds. They looked at the monster which then raised its head in a howling like manner to reveal it to be an Angeal Copy. "I guess that explains why this guy helped us out," stated Kunsel, "He carries Angeal's spirit too."

XxX

Zack came back about an hour later with Genesis over his shoulder. "We were attacked by Shinra," groaned Lazard as he pointed to the Wolf, "we received help from him."

Zack instantly recognized the creature as the one from Aerith's church, and immediately noticed something tied around its neck. "What's this?"

' _Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been four years. This will be the 89th letter I've written, but I will not send any more. I hope that you recieve this last letter, Zack. The flowers are selling very well. It makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you. Aerith._ '

"89 letters," mumbled Zack before shouting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINAL!? Aerith, wait for me."

They turned to leave before Genesis spoke, "W-wait." He lifted his arm and pointed to the Banora White Tree and said, "Would you please... try one... Before you go."

Zack smiled, "Sure." He then went to the tree and climbed up it so he could grab a Dumb Apple for everyone. "Let's eat!"

He then bit into it prompting Genesis to ask, "Is it good?"

"Yeah," Zack replied with a nod.

"Angeal," he mumbled, "The dream came true." Lazard went into a coughing fit prompting Genesis to say, "You could absorb the cells from the beast... It should help with... the Degradation."

Lazard sat there before putting his hand on the wolf and started channeling what energy he had left into the creature. "I think... he'll be of more use... than I could hope to be." And with that, Lazard passed away, curing the Hound of its Degradation.

Zack was bewildered by this: most people would choose self-preservation. "I guess he was influenced by Angeal more than we realized."

"So what're we gonna call this thing," asked Cloud.

Zack smiled and said, "We'll call him Angeal."

XxxX

Tseng had ordered for the Turks to mobilize a search effort to find Zack and his group. He was going to great lengths to save the man's life because Aerith, the closest thing he has to a daughter, would be heartbroken if Zack died.

XxX

Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Kunsel, Luxiere, and Angeal stood before the entire Shinra Army. "The Price of Freedom is steep," said Zack he drew the Buster Sword. "Embrace your dreams," he said as he placed his head against the blade, "And whatever happens, protect your Honor... AS SOLDIER!" He then charged forward, everyone else directly behind him, "COME AND GET IT!"

XxX

Cissnei had been monitoring the Shinra Armies communications, just in case they found Zack first. Turns out she had been wise to do so, because they were currently engaged in a fierce battle with what they claimed to be Five SOLDIER Operatives and a winged wolf. "Reno," she said over the radio, "tell Tseng... Tell Tseng that this is where we sever ties."

"What the hell do you mean this is where we sever ties," Reno shouted over the radio.

Rude spoke up, "She's blowing her cover in order to save Zack."

"I guess that's just the way it goes sometimes," Reno sighed.

XxX

Zack and company were taking a real chunk out of the Shinra Army, but the problem is that their enemy has Air Superiority. It was all they could do just to dodge the Rockets being fired at them. Suddenly, three air to air missiles blasted the Helicopters out of the sky. Zack and his friends turned to see another helicopter coming to a hover just three feet off the ground. It opened up to reveal Cissnei who shouted, "COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Zack and company had no arguments against this, so they dashed for the Helicopter. Once everyone was safely aboard, the red head went back to the controls and disengaged the Auto-Pilot before taking off.

XxxX

They ditched the Helicopter about a mile and a half outside Midgar where they continued on foot to the Sector 5 Gate. Once inside, they made their way to a motel. It had taken some convincing to keep Zack from visiting Aerith first thing, but Cissnei convinced him to wait since she was under the observation of the Turks. In the meantime, Cloud and Tifa had gotten a separate room. "Why the hell is Blondie getting it on," grumbled Luxiere.

"Cloud and Tifa grew up together and they just survived a major battle," explained Zack as he did squats, "They're Young and Alive."

XxX

Everyone met in the lobby for the Colonial Breakfast following morning. It's almost unheard of for a motel in the Slums to provide a Colonial Breakfast, but this one does. Cissnei was going over their possible moves when Kunsel walked up and said, "You're planning something."

"And you want to know what it is," she pointed out, "I'm just thinking of our next move."

"So what'd you have in mind," he asked.

Cissnei sighed, "So far the only thing I can come up with is joining an Anti-Shinra group who operates out of Sector 7."

"You mean the most recent incarnation of AVALANCHE," he asked.

The former Turk was surprised, "How did you-"

"You're not the only one with an information network," he replied.

Cissnei chuckled, "I guess not."

Zack looked between everyone and motioned them to gather around him. "So... What now," he asked.

"Kunsel and I discussed this and we have both come to the same solution," replied Cissnei, "we join the current incarnation of AVALANCHE."

"Is that really a good idea," asked Luxiere.

Kunsel shrugged his shoulders, "We already have a target on the back of our heads, so we might as well join up with a group that has one too."

"Do either of you know where their base is," asked Zack.

Cissnei nodded, "They're base is a bar in Sector 7."

"Seems like our best option," added Cloud.

Zack nodded, "If it's alright, I'd like to bring Aerith with us."

"You know that's a risk," Cissnei pointed out, "She's under observation by the Turks since she's the last living Ancient."

"All the more reason to get her under their radar," stated Zack.

The red head sighed, "Knowing you, this is going to happen no matter what, so we might as well just go with it."

"Thanks Cis."

XxX

Aerith was tending her flowers when she heard someone enter her Church. She turned around, "May I help y-" She froze when she saw who was standing there, "Zack?"

Zack smiled as he said, "Hey angel."

Aerith was overcome with emotions as she ran up and leapt into his arms, "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that," he said sincerely, "But I'm here now, and I am never leaving your side again."

"It's a good thing that Elena was the one assigned to watch her," stated Cissnei as she walked in, "She's still on her probation period, so I left a little letter to get her off the hook with Tseng."

Aerith looked at the former Turk before turning back to Zack and asked, "Zack, what's going on?"

"It's kind of a long story," he replied, "But to put it simply, we're getting you off of Shinra's Radar."

"We're headed for Sector 7," explained Cissnei, "There we'll join an Anti-Shinra group called AVALANCHE."

Aerith nodded, "So long as I'm with Zack, I don't care what happens."

XxX

Aerith had insisted on saying goodbye to her adoptive mother, Elmyra Gainsborough. After that, she was introduced to the rest of the group before they headed to Sector 7.

Upon arrival they headed for the Bar called 7th Heaven, where they were greated by the sight of a young red head behind the bar. "May I help you," she asked with a hint of hostility.

"We're not with Shinra if that's what you're worried about," stated Cissnei, "At least not anymore."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "and why should I believe you."

"Because we've turned on the company," answered Zack, "effectively painting a bull's eye on the back of our heads."

"The same Bulls eye you have on the back of your heads," added Kunsel.

She narrowed her eyes, "So you're here to join, is that it?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," stated Luxiere.

The red head sighed before saying, "Barret really isn't going to like this."

XxX

"FUCK NO," shouted the temperamental black man, "I don't care how bad we need the help, I ain't taken work from people who been with Shinra, Jessie."

"I know Barret, but Shinra's already gunning for them so that essentially makes them an ally," she countered.

Cissnei stood up and said, "Believe me when I say that you stand to gain much from having us join your ranks."

"And what might that be," asked Barret.

"Inside information," stated Kunsel.

Barret crossed his arms, "Awright, I'm listenin."

"Shinra has messed with a lot more than just Mako Energy," stated Zack, "Hell, I'm not entirely sure where to begin."

"How about the beginning," Wedge suggested.

Zack nodded, "I wasn't even born then, but I'll start where things went south from my point of view." And Zack proceeded to tell them about the things he had learned about the Company from their peculiar obsession with his girlfriend, to what he knew about the Jenova Project: the guy spilled the Beans.

"You expect me to believe that Shinra developed a way to imprint other people's genetic traits and make 'copies' or whatever the hell you called it?"

Zack shrugged as he pointed to the winged wolf, "Angeal here is proof."

As if to reinforce this statement, Angeal lifted his head to reveal the face of Zack's Mentor. "THE FUCK IS THAT FACE DOIN' THERE!?"

"Like I said, Mako Energy is just the tip of the Iceberg," replied Zack.

"So you got a bone to pick with the Shinra," stated Barret, "I get that, but why join us? Why not start your own group?"

"That's actually our Plan B," stated Cissnei.

Barret looked over them and chuckled, "Heh, three SOLDIER Operatives, two folks who may as well be SOLDIER, a Genetically Modified Monster, and a Turk. The hell's the world comin' to... Welcome aboard."

There was a brief chorus of celebratory shouts amongst the members of AVALANCHE... One would think this would make their mission to save the planet easier, but the war has only just begun.

 **DONE!**

Now for the usual explanations!

Q: Why didn't you cover Zack's battle with Genesis?

A: we already know how it went thanks to Crisis Core, and I felt it necessary to cover the events of the Surface crew.

Q: Why have Cissnei turn on the Company like that?

A: In my opinion, she was already on the verge of doing so.

Q: Why make those three 1st classes so easy to dispose of?

A: Kunsel and Luxiere were involved in actual wars (the war with Wutai and the Genesis War) that Sephiroth was also involved in… I think every SOLDIER Operative was inadvertently competing with Sephiroth because he was the top dog.

Q: why keep the winged wolf around?

A: I think the thing is awesome and deserves to live.

Well that's all for now folks, remember to write a review!

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


End file.
